


嗜谎成性

by Louise2333



Category: starwars
Genre: M/M, 西斯王, 逆师徒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2333/pseuds/Louise2333





	嗜谎成性

【AO】嗜谎成性

（西斯王，逆师徒）  
（常识储备有限，如有错误求指正）

 

“没有通风管？什么叫没有通风管？”安纳金缩在一个大货箱后面，观察着周围的情况，欧比旺的新发现让他几近崩溃。

“没有通风管，师父，意味着我们没办法爬进去，”通讯器另一端，欧比旺的声音依旧不急不徐，“他们一定是改用了细管道，除非我们能变成蚂蚁。我想我们得另想办法了。”

安纳金深吸了一口气。这次任务状况频发，已经超出了他的预想，倒不是说他不喜欢挑战，也不是说以前从没发生过突发情况，只是这次行动前做的准备几乎完全作废，事实上，安纳金觉得他们能到达这里已经是个奇迹。

“待在那儿别动，欧比旺，我只能从前门进去了，等我的信号。”安纳金调整好自己的状态，通讯器另一边并没有传来回应，他正以为欧比旺关闭了通讯，准备冲出去，通讯器里欧比旺突然说了一句：“您确定要自己一个人进去吗？”

安纳金及时刹住了车，能被自己的徒弟关心，安纳金自然感觉心情愉快，他刚打算跟欧比旺说一些不要担心，我会没事之类的话，欧比旺就接着说到：“愿原力与你同在，师父。”

安纳金把感动尽数扔掉了脑后，关闭了通讯器。从正门杀进去并不容易，前门守卫森严，欧比旺还只是个学徒，应对不来这种危险，不过没有欧比旺在他周围，他可以不用克制自己的能力，也不用时时刻刻担心着那个小拖油瓶，只不过没人扯后腿的感觉并不像他想象中那样令人愉悦。

欧比旺在原地和自己下了无数盘井字棋，通讯器里终于传来安纳金气喘吁吁的声音。

“门口的障碍已经扫清了，我把位置发送给你，到这里和我汇合。”安纳金找了个隐蔽的角落，“小心一点，不要被发现。”

“是，师父。您还好吗？”

就连关心别人时的语气都毫无波澜，欧比旺的问句平淡得像一句陈述，安纳金有时甚至觉得就连C-3PO都比他的徒弟更有人情味。

“不能更好了。抓紧时间，欧比旺，刚刚在前门闹了这么大动静，他们马上就会派增援过来。”

“是，师父，我这就过去。”不知是不是安纳金的错觉，他从欧比旺上扬的尾音里听出了一丝愉悦。

安纳金探出头看了看周围，没有机器人，也没有听到脚步声，他稍微放松自己的身体，顺着墙滑坐在地上，闭上眼睛，仰起头深深地呼出了一口气，将原力集中在右肩的伤处，刚才的战斗中，他的右肩被爆能枪击中，肩甲被击穿，灼热到了皮肉深处，但好歹抵消了一部分攻击，只是他的肌肉总是在一阵持续的灼烧感之后突然爆发一次剧痛，牵扯得整个身体忍不住痉挛，安纳金并不是第一次被爆能枪打中，可这次伤势似乎比以往都要严重，任务必须速战速决了。

“师父！我被发现了！我正在向你的方向赶过去，做好准备！”通讯器里传来了欧比旺的声音，稀稀拉拉的脚步声，还有爆能枪的声音。

“我为什么一点也不意外呢？”安纳金的声音里充满了疲惫与无奈，可能还有一丝看破人生的淡然。站起身时肩膀的剧痛再次袭来，安纳金紧紧地咬住了牙齿，手中拿不稳的光剑却掉在了地上。他干脆蹲下身，把光剑别回了腰间。

声音近了，他躲藏在角落里，等欧比旺跑到他身后时闪了出来，用原力将追赶而来的机器人摔在墙上，同时他自己滚到了另一边。

“走！”安纳金向欧比旺大声喊道。

欧比旺点了点头，继续向主控制室跑去，安纳金跟在他身后。

“师父，我们走哪边？”跑了一阵之后，欧比旺停在了三岔路前，转过身抬头看着安纳金。

“不应该是这样，这和我们的地形图不一样！”肩膀的疼痛和准备的失误让安纳金的情绪变得越来越焦躁。

“我猜要么是我们的情报有误，要么是我们的情报需要更新了。”欧比旺注意到安纳金脸上的痛苦一闪而过，“您受伤了？我建议我们先撤退吧，您的脸色看起来很不好。”

“不，这次任务至关重要，没拿到东西我绝不离开……”安纳金脸色苍白，眉毛痛苦地拧作一团，额头冒出了细密的汗珠，他的身体晃了晃，欧比旺眼疾手快地扶住了他：“您的额头很烫，师父，您还能继续坚持下去吗？”

安纳金忍过了这一阵剧痛，缓缓地睁开眼睛，过了好久他眼前的两个欧比旺才合二为一，他抬起左手蹭掉了额头的汗水：“我们分头行动，无论谁找到主控室，一定要确保另一个人找到磁盘再进行下一步。”

欧比旺点了点头，安纳金拍了拍他的肩膀，“帮个忙，欧比旺，扶我起来。”安纳金把浑身的重量都放在了欧比旺身上，站稳脚跟之后他说到，“现在，选条路吧，我的徒弟。”

欧比旺选择了最左边，走了几步之后回头看了他一眼。没有波动的眼神，没有感情，至少没有应有的担忧。

安纳金微笑着点了点头，选择了最右边。

他找到了主控室，现在就等欧比旺的信号了。另外两条，一条通向他们的任务终点，另一条通向未知，突然袭上心头的烦躁让安纳金泄愤地踢了一脚地上的机器人残骸，他的通讯器突然响了起来。

“绝地，你徒弟在我的手里。投降，或者替你徒弟收尸吧。”

“我会杀了你！”

“威胁只有在你手中握有筹码时才有分量，绝地，我只给你两分钟。”

对方关闭了通讯。

安纳金烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。

继续任务，还是去救欧比旺？

他不想去怀疑这次任务失误的原因究竟是巧合还是人为，他拒绝承认，他最信任的人，他最爱的徒弟，背叛了他，欺骗了他。

他宁可认为欧比旺是个有些笨手笨脚，脑子也不太灵光的徒弟。

议长委派他们两个来这里取回一张存有机密文件的磁盘，用来揪出共和国议会里的内奸，这次任务至关重要，鉴于欧比旺在以往任务中的糟糕表现，安纳金并不想冒着搞砸一切的危险带着欧比旺。他希望欧比旺哪怕就这一次不要让他失望，但欧比旺却一再验证他的预想。

要么他笨到不应该当个绝地，要么他是敌人派过来的奸细。安纳金一直告诉自己要保持警惕，但每次他深入思考这个问题，脑海里总有一个声音告诉他，欧比旺不过是个十四岁的孩子，又怎么可能当的了奸细呢？

如果欧比旺真的有问题，他可以丢下欧比旺从这里离开，欧比旺依旧会安然无恙。

可万一是他想错了呢？

万一欧比旺只是恰巧犯了每一个不该犯的错误呢？

安纳金从来不是个畏惧冒险的绝地，但在这件事上，他不敢冒险把欧比旺扔在这里不管。

“师父！”看到安纳金之后欧比旺第一反应就是冲过来，但他手上戴着手铐，被两个B1机器人抓着胳膊。安纳金终于在他脸上看到了一点担忧的神色。安纳金仔细看了看他，衣服上烧穿了几个洞，不过幸好没有受什么伤。

“懦弱的绝地，害怕失去你的徒弟，甚至不惜放弃你的任务吗？”

“格里弗斯，好久不见了，上次砍掉的腿已经长出来了？”安纳金嘲讽到。

“你该好好体会一下这种滋味，天行者将军，你的胳膊感觉还好吗？”格里弗斯一边咳嗽，一边继续说到，“如果我说了算的话，我会直接在这里把你杀掉，省掉你的痛苦。”

“少说废话了，你想怎么样？”格里弗斯的话让安纳金意识到这整件事就是一个陷阱，有人想要抓他，那个人就是格里弗斯背后的主使，不用脑子他也知道能是杜库，可是有个问题让他想不通，杜库怎么知道来这里的一定会是他？

“你会被交给杜库伯爵，你的小徒弟大概会死在这里，我猜我们再也不会见面了，天行者，我会想念你的，我保证。”

“你保证过的是只要我投降就不杀他。”安纳金挣开了机器人的桎梏冲向格里弗斯，肩膀的剧痛再次袭来，他直接摔倒在地。欧比旺的胳膊突然动了动，他不知道为什么有一瞬间，他想冲过去扶起安纳金，谁都没有注意到他的小动作。

“你有什么资格和我谈条件？”格里弗斯迈开步子离开，命令他的手下启动了藏在基地各个角落的炸弹，“两分钟之后这里就会被夷为平地，你的小徒弟会被留在这里，你们现在可以告别了。”

“你会付出代价。”

安纳金抬头的一瞬间，欧比旺感受到了原力中的巨大波动，他感受到了愤怒，巨大的愤怒，在滔天的愤怒之上是安纳金的强大原力，“你要为你的食言付出代价！”

没人想到安纳金能够挣开手上的手铐，他的身上爆发出一股强大的力量，将所有人都抛出很远，欧比旺在地上打了几个滚，勉强停了下来。

“安纳金？”他试探地叫着安纳金的名字，而安纳金正低着头跪在地上一动不动。他从旁边机器人手中拿过了光剑砍断了自己的手铐，跑向了安纳金。

“师父？师父？安纳金？”欧比旺用力摇了摇安纳金，安纳金仍旧纹丝不动，炸弹马上就要爆炸了，格里弗斯早就跑的不见影子，只剩一群没头脑的B1到处乱窜。

欧比旺拖着安纳金，一边一点一点地向出口挪动，  
一边不停地尝试把他唤醒。

原路返回是不可能了，时间不够，欧比旺挥剑斩开了通风管道外的伪装。他们只能从上面出去了，只希望这座山不会因为山洞的爆炸而坍塌。

欧比旺纵身一跳抓住了管道的边缘，随后用原力将安纳金也拖进管道。山侧即有一个出口，但他要抓紧时间了。

一声巨响，或者是许多声巨响同时在下方响起，欧比旺瞬间感觉到了管道后方传来的热气，他看到了前方出口的亮光，于是他加快了自己的速度。

欧比旺一只手抓住山岩，一只手抓住安纳金，用力将他从通风管道里扯了出来。“安纳金！”他大声叫着安纳金的名字，但安纳金仍然没有反应。如果不是安纳金的手仍有温度，他几乎要以为安纳金已经死掉了。

欧比旺抬头看到了一小块凸出的山岩，如果他能爬过去，暂时在那里落脚，等安纳金醒过来，他们也许可以想办法一起离开这里。欧比旺将自己紧紧地贴在岩壁上，抓着安纳金的手已经出汗了，而攀着山岩的手心满是伤口。

他低头看了一眼安纳金，抓着安纳金的手又紧了紧。

眼看就要抓到那块凸出的岩石了，山洞里再次传来爆炸声，欧比旺感到了一下明显的振动，他将全部注意力放在了抓住安纳金的那只手上，他无法顾及另一边，尽管他在拼尽全力想随便抓住点什么，但一切都是徒劳。欧比旺惊恐地叫出了声，下一秒他的身体停止了坠落。

“安纳金！你醒了！”

安纳金左手抓着岩石，右手拉着欧比旺。

“抓紧我的手腕。”欧比旺听话地向上爬了爬，随后他感觉到似乎有什么被他拽断了，他有些惊慌地看向安纳金，他意识到他把安纳金的胳膊拽脱臼了。

“别去管他，抓紧。”

安纳金同样吃力地爬上了那块凸出的岩石，将欧比旺拉上来之后安纳金立刻脱力晕倒，欧比旺把他往里面拖了拖。没有通讯设备，没有交通工具，而安纳金一直在发烧，欧比旺让他将头枕在自己腿上，时间从未如此漫长，但黑暗依旧逐渐吞噬了最后的光明，欧比旺睡了并不安稳的一觉。

“安纳金！欧比旺！你们还好吗？”

欧比旺缓缓睁开眼睛，天已经亮了，运兵船上，绝地大师阿索卡·塔诺正在向他们挥手。

“塔诺大师，我师父受伤了！他还在昏迷！”

 

——————————

 

安纳金清醒过来时，欧比旺正趴在他床边睡着。感觉到有什么东西不对劲，他动了动手指手指，轻微的僵硬。

机械的手指。

“安纳金，你醒了！”门打开，门外是阿索卡。

“师父，我的手……”

“我很抱歉安纳金，我们尽力了，但无论击中你的是什么，绝不可能是普通的爆能枪，我们从你的血液里发现了一些从未见过的物质，为了保住你的性命，我们不得不……”

“我知道了……”安纳金又动了动自己的机械手指，“欧比旺怎么样？”

“你已经昏迷三天了，他在这里趴了三天。”阿索卡继续说到，“是我们太大意了，这次行动明显是个陷阱。”

“很抱歉没能完成任务。”

“不要再担心任务了，你们能活着回来已经是奇迹了。”

“我们恐怕再也没有机会找出内奸是谁了。”

“黑暗自会现身，安纳金，只不过想要赢得这场战争会比我们想像得更艰难。现在你的任务就是养好身体，我们还需要你返回战场。”

“师父……”阿索卡正要离开，安纳金叫住了她，“我认为我们应该重新考虑让欧比旺参与战争这件事。”

阿索卡沉吟了片刻，她问道：“发生了什么？”

“我只是不确定他是否适合这项任务，或许他还没有准备好面对这一切。”安纳金想动动腿，但是欧比旺把被子压得死死的，另一边又被他自己压得紧紧的，“或许他还太小了。”他又加了一句。

“听着，安纳金，你们一直都相处的很好，”阿索卡轻轻地从欧比旺手下抻出了一点被子，“我知道这次任务失败，你心里很难受，但是不要让一次失败破坏你们之间的信任，独自一人赢不了这场战争，安纳金，欧比旺需要你的指导，你也需要欧比旺的陪伴。”

“可是……”安纳金欲言又止。

他应该把他的疑虑说给阿索卡，他应该向一位更睿智的导师询问意见，但最终他选择了隐瞒。

出于对欧比旺的庇护，或者是出于对自己尊严的维护。

“她已经走了。”安纳金用力动了动自己的腿，欧比旺缓缓地抬起了头。

“师父，您醒了？”欧比旺揉了揉眼睛，伸开手扑向了安纳金，却被安纳金的机械右手挡住了。

“我记得你说过那里没有通风管道。”安纳金问道，他的声音冷得像霍斯的冰雪，他眼中的质问灼热得像穆斯塔法的熔岩，“告诉我真相，欧比旺，如果我当时把你留在那里，你会怎么样？”

“什么？您为什么突然这么问？”欧比旺显然不知道安纳金为什么一觉醒来之后变得举止怪异，他转身要离开，“您想吃点儿什么吗？我去给……”

“回答我，欧比旺！”安纳金一把拉住他的手腕，他还不能很好的控制自己的机械手臂，欧比旺被捏得皱了眉头。

“师父！”欧比旺抬起胳膊，想要挣脱安纳金，没想到安纳金比自己想像得要固执很多，欧比旺甩了两次没甩开，他只好继续说到，“您到底是怎么了？”

“你说过那里没有通风管道。”

“在外面我确实没有发现通风管道，师父。”欧比旺心跳加速了几拍，难道那时安纳金并没有昏迷吗？

“我们分开之后发生了什么？”

“我没有进去……”欧比旺说完之后抬头看了看安纳金，然后接着说到，“我走到一半，不放心您，所以我就跑了回来，结果在路口外和追过来的格里弗斯撞了个正着。”

安纳金抓着欧比旺的手松开了。欧比旺不知道安纳金是否相信了他，他继续说到：“很抱歉这次拖了您的后腿，搞砸了任务，您惩罚我吧。”

“不，这不是你的错，”安纳金重新躺回床上，“……不要骗我，欧比旺。”

“我永远也不会欺骗您。”欧比旺脸上的诚恳让安纳金难以怀疑，“现在您想吃点儿什么吗？”

安纳金看着欧比旺的背影若有所思，欧比旺走出门口深深地叹了一口气。

 

————————

 

“你的任务失败了，欧比旺，我很失望。”

“我很抱歉，师父，不过如果格里弗斯将军可以晚一点引爆炸药，计划还是可以成功的。”

“我会亲自解决格里弗斯的问题，但是你，欧比旺，我的徒弟，不要让安纳金·天行者成为你成功路上的绊脚石。”

“我不会的，师父。”

“很好。”

 

——————————

 

“你确定你要跟着来吗？”安纳金问道。

欧比旺吞了下口水：“是，是的，师父，我可以的。”

安纳金和雷克斯对视了一眼，雷克斯笑到：“感到恐惧是很正常的，学徒克诺比。”

安纳金其实并不希望欧比旺参与，这次任务里根本不需要他，他还只是个孩子而已，甚至没有达到出入这种场所的法定年龄。

“如果你反悔了，我可以让五号送你回去。”安纳金说。

欧比旺坚定地摇了摇头。

“好吧，进去之后，记住，不要和我们有任何接触。”

欧比旺点了点头。

安纳金和雷克斯先进入了这家提供特殊服务的酒吧，欧比旺和五号过了一会儿才走进去。一位议员曾经长期和这里的一个服务人员有过接触，为了掌握他勾结邦联的证据，安纳金被派来执行这项“特殊任务”。

五号和雷克斯在吧台与调酒师交流搜集更多情报，欧比旺则作为安纳金脱身的借口。等安纳金获得了需要的情报之后，会通知欧比旺，欧比旺冲进去“打断”并且“威胁安纳金离开”，这项任务本来是由五号和雷克斯来完成，但欧比旺央求着给他个机会参与这次任务。

没人会想到变故会发生得这么快，目标人物出现之后，安纳金整理了一下自己的头发，但他还没来得及凑上前，她已经瞄准了目光茫然的欧比旺。

她端着一杯酒走到了欧比旺面前：“你这个年纪来这个地方，是不是太小了点？”

欧比旺慌得甚至说不出话，面前的女人几乎将胸部贴在他的脸上，他后退了一步，后背抵在了吧台边缘，被女人一把抓住了胳膊，“别害怕，我不会伤害你，”女人的手在欧比旺胳膊上滑动着，最终来到了他的脖颈，“事实上，我会让你好好享受接下来要发生的事。”

安纳金一边走向欧比旺一边小声说：“中止任务，我重复，中止任务，我要去把欧比旺救出来。”

雷克斯不动声色地绕过人群半路拦截住了安纳金：“长官，我们不能中止任务。”

“让开，雷克斯。”

“原谅我，长官，您知道这次任务对我们来说有多重要。”

“我们有哪个任务是不重要的吗？”

欧比旺的眼神飘过来看向安纳金，女人正拉着他离开，他冲这边摇了摇头。安纳金一拳凿在了吧台上，成功地吸引了一群人的目光。

“我说，兄弟，不就是一个女人，何必发这么大火！”雷克斯大声打着哈哈，把安纳金按在了吧台上，顺便关掉了他耳朵里的通讯器。

这位将军火气大到这种程度，最好还是别让他听到屋子里发生了什么。

安纳金的酒钱全都记在了雷克斯身上，五号同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，不过比起他们两个，欧比旺才是真正处在水深火热之中。女人说的话让雷克斯他们都忍不住感到一阵一阵恶寒，更不用说欧比旺还要从她嘴里套话。为了保持清醒，五号只点了一杯慢慢喝，雷克斯又给自己要了一杯酒，刚送到嘴边就被安纳金一把夺过去，洒了他一手。雷克斯心疼地舔了舔手指。

“好了，情报拿到了，我们得快点，那位女士已经没有耐心了。”雷克斯说。

安纳金已经动身了。

他冲到了欧比旺所在的房间，一脚踹开了门。屋子里面两个人明显都被吓了一跳。“谁让你进来的！”女人冲他叫到，“给我滚出去！”安纳金没有理她，而是直直地盯着欧比旺，后者感到无比庆幸，他们终于在他的最后一件衣服被强行扒掉之前赶到了这里。

“你说上厕所，怎么上到别人床上来了！”安纳金晃了晃脑袋冲他吼道。欧比旺立刻明白了他要如何配合安纳金演完这出戏，可没等他开口，安纳金已经走过来把他拖下了床，女人一把抓住他，对安纳金说道：“你做什么！你要带他去哪！”

“回家。你放手。”

“你是谁？你凭什么把他带走？”

安纳金突然露出一个怪异的笑容，欧比旺从没见过他这样笑，他突然有一种不好的预感：“我是他男朋友。”女人嫌弃地松开了手，欧比旺无奈地抓起自己的衣服，转头对女人说道：“很抱歉，亲爱的，和你相处得很愉快。”而女人则一脸恨不得把他们两个吃掉的表情。

安纳金就这样一路拖着欧比旺走出了酒吧，雷克斯刚刚给自己重新点了一杯酒，五号看到安纳金已经出去了，拍了拍他：“回去了。”雷克斯不甘心地看了看自己的酒，狠下心一口全都灌进了肚子里，辣得要命。他还没走到门口，五号又折返了回来推搡着他回到了吧台：“等会儿再走吧，我再请你喝一杯。”

一杯酒喝到一半，通讯器里安纳金叫他们离开。欧比旺背对着他们看不清表情，但异常安静。雷克斯想那女人一定把欧比旺吓坏了，安纳金的一顿骂估计也不轻。

 

——————————

 

“师父，您找我有什么事？”

“欧比旺，我感到了你内心的矛盾，有什么事在困扰着你？”

“一些不值一提的琐事而已，我不会让您失望的。”

“记住你的使命，欧比旺，最终的胜利将属于我们。”

“是，师父。”

 

——————————

 

欧比旺不在他自己的房间里，欧比旺没有在停机坪，欧比旺关掉了通讯器，换句话说，安纳金找不到他人了。

“如果有人看到欧比旺，让他来找我。”

他点了几名士兵做好准备，与敌人的正面交锋必不可少，不过好在他们动作够快，先一步到达了医疗空间站，等敌人的战舰到达之后，安纳金和欧比旺将一前一后进行夹击，如果任务成功，不止可以保住医疗空间站，甚至可以摧毁敌人的一个舰队。可是这个布置任务的当口他却找不到欧比旺。

安纳金在屋子里面来回踱步，“我们没时间了，雷克斯，看到欧比旺之后把我刚才的话嘱咐给他，”安纳金又走到一旁负手而立的男人旁边，“这里就交给你了，塔金舰长。”

“我相信我和学徒克诺比的合作一定会很愉快的。”塔金讽刺地说道。塔金的反应在安纳金意料之内。他确实敬佩塔金的行事风格，但像塔金这种性格的人，只会将欧比旺看做是一个笨手笨脚又没责任心的麻烦。安纳金又拍了拍雷克斯：“如果起了什么冲突，拦住欧比旺。”雷克斯点了点头，安纳金迈着大步离开了。

“师父！师父！等等我！”安纳金转头，欧比旺正飞快地向他跑过来。“你到哪儿去了，欧比旺？”“我在厨房，我饿了，师父，我很抱歉。”欧比旺在衣服上蹭了蹭手，安纳金确实闻到了一股食物的味道，“让我跟您一起去吧，师父，您知道我和塔金舰长合不来！”

“我对你的飞行技术不放心，欧比旺，你留在这里，不要和塔金舰长起冲突，明白吗？”“不，师父，带我一起去吧，让我和您驾驶同一艘战斗机。”欧比旺的声音里焦急大于请求，“我在这里只会给塔金舰长添麻烦。”

安纳金不得不更换自己的战机，他们按照原定计划，借助空间站作为掩护，一切准备就绪之后安纳金发了信号：“我们已经到达了指定地点。”

“对了还有，欧比旺和我在一起，你们不用找他了。”

塔金皱了皱眉。

“什么叫和你在一起？”

“我刚才碰到了他，他现在正坐在我的后面。”

“您好，塔金舰长！”欧比旺的声音里透露出年轻人特有的充满活力的喜悦！“我想这次行动之后你会有一个合理的解释，欧比旺。”塔金的声音中依然听不出什么情绪，但对欧比旺的称呼却表明他对这件事的看法并不支持。

“我并不欠您什么解释，塔金舰长，我的一切行动只需要向我师父直接汇报。”

安纳金投来一个不赞许的目光，欧比旺不喜欢塔金，他不是第一天才知道，但他从来没有这样毫无敬意地与塔金针锋相对过，欧比旺被安纳金看得缩了缩脖子，他不情愿地加了一句：“很抱歉塔金舰长，请原谅我的无礼。”

塔金直接关掉了通讯，没有再和欧比旺或是安纳金多说一句话。

“我不喜欢他，师父。”

“我知道，你不用告诉我，你表现得已经很明显了。”安纳金说，“特殊时期，我希望你可以放下私人情感，战争不是儿戏，稍有疏忽你或者你身边的人可能就会遭遇不测。”

“我知道了，师父。对不起，师父。”

“你不需要向我道歉，欧比旺，”安纳金尽量让自己的脸上带一点温和的情绪，“毕竟你还只是个孩子。”

任务出奇地成功，雷克斯他们在安纳金一行人返回战舰时兴高采烈地奔跑过来迎接，不出意外，塔金并不在其中。

“我有些累了，师父，如果没什么吩咐我想先回去休息。”欧比旺在此起彼伏的欢笑声中对安纳金说到。

“去吧，好好睡一觉。”

欧比旺已经长的越来越高了，青少年时期的男孩子在不知不觉中窜起了个子，三年时光，安纳金看着欧比旺从一个机灵乖巧的小男孩长成一个越发圆滑的少年，他曾经可以轻而易举地将欧比旺压在自己手底下，现在就连摸摸他的头都要顾及两人之间的距离感——他要尊重一下欧比旺越发膨胀的少年自尊心了。安纳金不知道战争还要继续多久，他想起了三年前在圣殿选中欧比旺，这孩子脸上的骄傲让尤达大师忍不住摇了摇头，不骄傲一点怎么能有勇气和自信面对战争呢？他选择的是一名战士，一名勇敢的追随者，战争年代的和平卫士只不过是理想主义谎言的盲目追随者，他从来不相信和平理想可以熄灭战火，只有胜利才能结束这一切争端。他希望能在不远的将来恢复银河的秩序，他希望更多像欧比旺一样的孩子可以不必再伴随着日夜不断的硝烟度过整个人生中最美好的时光。

他一直觉得对欧比旺有些愧疚，这也是为什么他希望能在欧比旺完全长大之前结束战争。

 

————————

 

“你不该破坏塔金的计划，欧比旺，我不禁开始怀疑你对我的忠诚。”

“我请求您的原谅，但您也说过，他是天选之人，要想取得最终的胜利，我们不能操之过急，我们或许会需要他。”

“我希望你的情感不要影响到你的判断，我的徒弟，战争马上就要结束了，如果你能通过最终的考验，我们将不再需要天选之人。”

 

——————————

 

——————————

 

“我的徒弟，消灭所有绝地，完成你的训练。”

“是，师父。”

 

——————————

 

欧比旺脱下了安纳金送给他的深褐色罩袍，换上了一件崭新的纯黑色罩袍。他将脱下来的那件小心叠好，放在了自己的飞船里，这是他从圣殿带走的唯一一样东西。

多亏帕尔帕庭的教导，他的能力早就超出了所有人的想象，他瞒过了阿索卡，瞒过了安纳金，他甚至瞒过了尤达。

圣殿最年长的幼徒奎刚金带着一群更年幼的幼徒东躲西藏，当看到明显和往常不同的欧比旺时，机警的奎刚将其他人护在了身后。

“我的飞船在外面，把所有人带进去，不要被人发现。”欧比旺对奎刚说道，“否则所有人都别想活着离开这里。”

奎刚仍用警惕的目光看着他，但他也知道，凭他们的能力，就算有一百个人也不是一个欧比旺的对手，如果两条都是死路，那就走长的那一条。

奎刚是个很有天分的孩子。欧比旺观察过他一段时间，他想，如果这场战争到他成年还没有结束，他可能会收奎刚为徒，训练他，然后合力打败他的师父。他不想让安纳金知道这一切的。他希望用几个谎言将安纳金骗到一个偏远的外环星球，至少可以保住他的性命，他在安纳金眼里仍是他最值得信赖的徒弟，最亲密无间的搭档和朋友，而不是个阴险狡诈的西斯，一个嗜谎成性的叛徒。

“离开这里之后我不管你们去哪里，不要让别人知道你们是绝地，这是活下去唯一的方式。”欧比旺驾驶着飞船，飞船内空间有些狭窄，奎刚走到了他身边：“你是来救我们的，还是来杀我们的？”

欧比旺比奎刚只大几岁，一副刚刚长开的少年模样，脸颊的婴儿肥尚未消去，他经历的一切却早已不能是这些幼徒们所能理解的了。“活下去，你的问题才有意义。”他说，“保住他们的命，躲起来，低调行事，不要轻易联系任何人，因为你们遇到的一切都有可能是陷阱。”

你是西斯。

奎刚没有说出口，他不该说出这句话，欧比旺救了他们，但却毁了圣殿，杀了无数绝地，欧比旺让他们活下去，这不是西斯会做的事，欧比旺屠杀无辜的人，这不是绝地该做的。他没有说出口，他不能让身后惊魂甫定的幼徒们再次陷入恐惧。

“如果安纳金没死，你们就和他在一起，他会照顾你们，如果他死了，你们就自己躲起来。”欧比旺可以感应到他和安纳金的师徒连结，安纳金目前为止还安然无恙，但他现在最耗不起的就是时间，安纳金根本不是帕尔帕庭的对手，如果自己不赶紧找到他，欧比旺不敢保证他那个冲动的师父会做出什么蠢事。欧比旺的心思几乎没在这群幼徒身上，救他们只不过是一时心软而已。

一时心软，违背了帕尔帕庭的命令。

帕尔帕庭现在应该正在享受阴谋得逞的喜悦，顾不得他有没有杀掉这几个微不足道的幼徒。

“谢谢你，学徒克诺比。”最终奎刚说。活下去，他的问题才有意义，活下去，才有重新战斗的可能，才有东山再起的可能，活下去，这是欧比旺作为一名更年长的绝地学徒下达给他的最后一条命令，从今之后再也没有绝地学徒克诺比。

 

——————————

 

战争比安纳金预想中结束得要早很多，雷克斯一把推开他，他躲过了科迪的攻击。几乎是在同一时间，原力中出现了强烈的波动。他一边逃跑一边试图联系自己的师父，另一边却没有回应，他只能先逃回圣殿，却远远地发现昔日神圣的蔽所燃烧着熊熊烈火，只剩下断壁残垣。

他尝试联系一切他认识的人，他联系不上任何人。

他避过火焰，在废墟中发现一具一具骨骼外露的焦黑尸体，完整的，残缺的，安纳金干脆直接用原力探寻，可这里已经没有一个活人了。

安纳金无力地瘫坐在了地上。一切就这么完了。

他右前方传来熟悉的声音，R2！

可怜的机器人几乎被压扁，暴露出来的电线还在滋着火花，他将几根断开的线路接起来，R2勉强可以发出完整的讯息，它播放了一段录像。

录像中，一个穿着黑色罩袍的人逆着人群的方向走在圣殿的长廊里，红色光剑挥向每一个试图逃离或者与之战斗的人。那人动作灵敏，速度极快，招式诡谲，不是他曾见过的任何剑法。那人心狠手辣，招招致命，如果不是因为他正在屠杀他的同伴，安纳金几乎要为他起立叫好，而现在安纳金只觉得可怕。那人转过身来，直直看向这边，金色的瞳孔中只有空洞与黑暗。安纳金突然像被抽去了全身的力气，他松开手，R2倒在了地上，那人轻轻挥手，再无任何画面。

每一个蹩脚的谎言，只要听者愿意去相信，就是高明的谎言。

安纳金总是乐于说服自己，欧比旺不过是个有些笨手笨脚的徒弟罢了。而真相就像一面镜子，照出了镜中人的愚蠢。全部错误判断被一股脑扔回安纳金的脸上，难怪训练时间也常常看不到他的人影，他说他是在某个地方偷懒睡着了，但勤奋的欧比旺只不过是去找了他另一位老师；难怪每次任务都险象环生，不过是因为破坏者在自己背后，乐此不疲地给自己制造着花样百出的麻烦；难怪九死一生的境地他们仍能一次次化险为夷，欧比旺又怎么会真的让他自己以身犯险呢？

真要追究起来，每条人命都要算在你的头上，安纳金，你没有向他们挥剑，但他们因你而死。

他可以想象他与欧比旺再一次相遇，欧比旺会这样讥笑他。

他是个绝地，他甚至不能复仇……但如果他不再是绝地呢……念头闪过，他的通讯器突然响了起来。

“师父！您听得到吗？”通讯器里是欧比旺的声音。

“欧比旺……是你吗……”

“师父！我们遭到了攻击！”通讯器里的声音很焦急，“圣殿已经沦陷了，不要回去了！我和一群幼徒在穆斯塔法，您能赶来和我们汇合吗？”

很好，他还绑架了幼徒作为人质，作为要挟他的筹码。

飞船尚未降落，他已经从远处看到欧比旺在下面与他招手。

他将飞船停在了欧比旺的旁边，他走下舷梯，他看到欧比旺向他跑过来，带着他熟悉的天真表情，带着看到他之后隐藏不住的喜悦。

三年，欧比旺从一个漏洞百出的骗徒，长成了一个骗术高明的大师。

“你做的很好，欧比旺，你的表现让我忍不住刮目相看。”

欧比旺心虚地回应了一句：“谢谢师父。”

幼徒们都盯着他，等着他下一步的指示，现在不再由欧比旺发号施令了，他才是一位绝地大师。

“天行者师父，敌人太多了，我们应该怎么办？”奎刚问道。

“带他们上飞船，奎刚金，如果我没记错，对吧？”

奎刚点了点头。

“带他们上我的飞船，R2知道带你们去哪。”

“那您呢？”

“我和欧比旺坐另一艘。现在，离开。”

安纳金知道了。

欧比旺感受到了安纳金周身原力的波动，他正将全部注意力放在自己身上，安纳金这种状态他再熟悉不过，现在哪怕自己仅仅是打个喷嚏，安纳金都会抽出光剑劈向自己。安纳金在尽全力压制着他，为幼徒们离开争取时间。

安纳金做好了和他同归于尽的准备。

奎刚看向欧比旺。

欧比旺点了点头。

“你的计划是什么？”安纳金问道。

“什么计划？”欧比旺问到，“我更希望我们没有计划，我们的计划很少成功过，师父，如果您仔细回想一下的话。”

穆斯塔法的火光让欧比旺白皙稚嫩的脸上多了一丝阴郁，安纳金发誓，他在欧比旺的眼中看到一抹一闪而过的金色。

“你把我引到这里是为了什么？”

“帕尔帕庭让我在这里杀了你，完成我的训练。现在除了我身边，没有哪里是安全的，只有我能救你，师父，你必须躲起来，等我们足够强大，我们才能推翻帕尔帕庭！和我一起离开，躲起来！”

“你的谎话越来越没有可信度了，欧比旺，就像每个师父只能收一个徒弟一样，你不可能同时拥有两个师父，告诉我，你现在要怎么选择。”

“相信我，师父，我是站在你这边的！我所做的一切都是为了你！”欧比旺抓住了安纳金的袖子，两件袍子的黑色融成一片，却被安纳金一把撕裂。

“LIAR！”他冲欧比旺吼道。欧比旺犯过无数错误，惹过无数麻烦，他从来没真正对欧比旺发过脾气。

“我很抱歉，师……安纳金，你现在别无选择，你不是帕尔帕庭的对手，你甚至连我都打不过，”欧比旺明显想要触碰安纳金，但他压抑了自己的冲动，“这是我最后一个请求，安纳金，活下去，就算不为你自己，你也应该保护那些幼徒！”

欧比旺不确定帕尔帕庭会不会知道自己偷偷放跑安纳金，但他确定他必须这样做。

“我宁可死也不接受你的帮助。”

安纳金说。

安纳金的固执和拒绝在意料之内，但他的话仍然比任何皮肉之苦给他带来的痛更加伤人：“你让我别无选择，安纳金，我很抱歉。”

安纳金不是他的对手。

欧比旺只一挥手便将安纳金甩在了飞船上，安纳金双手撑住飞船翻了个跟斗，才勉强落地站稳，他亮出光剑，欧比旺摇摇头：“安纳金，我们没有时间了，等帕尔帕庭发现你你就只有死路一条了！”

欧比旺挥剑轻松格开了安纳金挥过来的一剑，安纳金翻身到他身后：“那在死之前我也要先清理门户。”

欧比旺稍稍一闪身向后退了几步，用原力扼住了安纳金的脖子，避开了他怒火燃烧的目光。安纳金挣扎了一会儿便因为缺氧晕了过去。他把安纳金安置好，立刻联系了奎刚让他们与他汇合。他本来想和安纳金一起躲起来，但现在看来，安纳金醒来如果看到他，第一反应就是用光剑把他戳成筛子。设定好航线之后，他离开了驾驶舱。他来到安纳金身边，蹲下身用目光描摹着安纳金的眉眼，他得好好记住这张脸，这张无数次出现在他梦中的脸。这次分别之后他们再难如此相对，他轻轻地吻了吻安纳金的嘴唇，和安纳金喝醉之后在酒吧外对他做的完全不一样。安纳金的吻带着醉意，未成年的学徒从师父的唇齿间尝到了酒精的味道，啃咬比起亲吻，更像是主权的宣布，他被压在墙上微微抬头，接受着师父施以的充满侵略意味的惩罚。安纳金忘得一干二净，他记得一清二楚。

把安纳金交给奎刚，他让奎刚无论如何拖住安纳金，不要让他去找帕尔帕庭。

我可以像捏一团纸一样捏烂这艘飞船，想想帕尔帕庭能做到什么程度，他说。

无论如何，活下去，他说。

谁都不愿意去相信一个简单的事实，那就是一个人在自己编织的谎言里待的太久，他也忘记了哪个才是真实。如果谎言对他来说更美好，他又要怎样才能让自己回到现实？

这都是你的错，欧比旺，从一开始你就不是个绝地，你不是安纳金的徒弟，你只是一个骗子。可是到了后来，你忘记了自己是个骗子。

 

————————————

 

“他逃跑了，师父。”欧比旺跪在地上，不敢抬头看向帕尔帕庭。

“妄图欺骗我是极其不明智的做法，欧比旺。”

帕尔帕庭从来没给过他西斯的封号，他会称呼他为“我的徒弟”或者“欧比旺”，但他没有属于自己的封号。这意味着帕尔帕庭随时都在等待机会找人替代他。欧比旺最开始还对此耿耿于怀，到后来他变得越发不在乎，一方面是因为安纳金，另一方面是他不希望帕尔帕庭给他起个“Darth Liar”或者“Darth Traitor”之类的名字来整天提醒他都做了些什么。

“我没有欺骗您的意图，天行者很狡猾，他从很早就开始怀疑我了。”

“哦？真的吗？”

“我猜天选之人确实有他的过人之处。”

“那我不得不对他另作安排了！”

帕尔帕庭突然对他放出原力闪电，“所有的诡计，欧比旺，你依然还只是个孩子。”帕尔帕庭停顿了片刻，欧比旺在地上痛苦地翻滚着，他继续放出闪电，“你很有天赋，欧比旺，但你一次又一次的背叛证明了我的正确。”

“师父……请停下来……”痛苦让欧比旺不停地挣扎，“我从没有背叛过您……”

“现在，欧比旺，我需要你，完成安纳金·天行者的训练，你的死亡将成为他加入黑暗面的力量，西斯将再一次统治银河，而我们将拥有和平。”

欧比旺再次清醒过来时发现自己身处在一个牢笼当中，透明的屏障隔离了他与外界的接触，手上的抑制手铐让他无法使用原力。

他早就做好遭报应的准备，但他不希望自己的报应将安纳金拉下水。他善良正直的师父，他英勇善战的师父。

帕尔帕庭的意图其实不难猜测，他要利用自己将安纳金引出来，再引诱他堕入黑暗面。他要怎么做？在安纳金面前把他的罪行一一清点，然后让安纳金在愤怒之下实行复仇吗？看起来确实很可行。想起安纳金在穆斯塔法时盛怒的样子，欧比旺丝毫不怀疑安纳金对他的恨意，安纳金应该想把自己千刀万剐吧？

“我要怎么做才能阻止这一切呢……”纵使身陷囹圄，欧比旺依旧在努力保持一定程度的乐观，像无数次任务中，安纳金表现得一样。他的师父为了不让他感到恐惧，总是会和他拌嘴，转移他的注意，开几个无伤大雅的玩笑，虽然有时笑话冷得他根本笑不出来。

他一点也不意外自己会背叛西斯，背叛帕尔帕庭。来自光明面的诱惑太过强大，来自安纳金的诱惑太过强大，他抵抗不了。他试过，他抵抗不了。

如果他当时把安纳金扔在山洞里自己逃出来，如果他当时没有和安纳金在同一架战斗机里，如果在许多任务中他没有手下留情。

他很庆幸在无数选择中他跟随了自己的心。

随手摸向自己的头发，这是他习惯性的一个动作，他突然发现自己的学徒辫不见了。

 

——————————

 

“绝地学徒欧比旺克诺比，帝国的敌人，”面对着无数摄像机，面对着成千上万的民众，帕尔帕庭将这次广播传送到银河里的所有星球，“我知道在某些星球上还有绝地叛党的残余力量，以银河帝国的名义，我要求你们自首投降，否则我将对这名学徒进行公开处决。”

自从被关起来，欧比旺就已经对时间失去了概念。不过他很清楚的是他已经两天没吃饭了，他没想到帕尔帕庭竟然会用这种上不得台面的手段来惩罚他，他无力地倚在透明的屏障上，手腕的淤伤两天未褪，除此之外一切都还算好。他很庆幸帕尔帕庭忙着建设他的新帝国，没空理他，原力闪电的滋味真的很不好受。

“我也希望银河系所有公民都清楚绝地会对我们的和平带来怎样的威胁，所以无论是谁发现了绝地出没，立即上报，帝国将感谢你们做出的贡献。”

欧比旺吃力地坐起来，趴在屏障上大声的喊到：“效忠银河帝国！效忠希夫帕尔帕庭！绝地渣滓！师父！师父！我发誓效忠于您！”

欧比旺冲着帕尔帕庭喊到。

“全部这些拙劣的表演，欧比旺，都不能阻止即将发生的事，”帕尔帕庭离开了话筒，走到他面前，居高临下地看着他，“安纳金会来找你。”

“你害怕了，我的师父，”欧比旺说，“你害怕安纳金会实现预言，所以你迫不及待地想要杀掉他，可是你又舍不得放弃安纳金的力量，你还真是矛盾啊！话说回来，在你把我重新囚禁起来之前，能不能把属于我的东西还给我？你留着也没什么用。”

他的学徒辫，帕尔帕庭削去了他的学徒辫。

帕尔帕庭站直了身体，挥手示意守卫将欧比旺重新关押回监狱。

 

————————————

 

安纳金与一众幼徒流亡外环已近一个标准月，奥德朗向他们伸出了援手，但为了不让帝国有问罪奥德朗的借口，安纳金婉言拒绝了贝尔的帮助。

“天行者师父！我想您应该看看这个！”

“……希夫帕尔帕庭！绝地渣滓！师父！师父！我发誓效忠于您……”

屏幕里欧比旺一身白色囚服，脸色同衣服一样苍白，被困在一个方形囚笼里面，说出这话时脸上带着他特有的狡黠与天真，屏幕下方的滚动字幕将绝地人头明码标价，安纳金的拳头攥得越来越紧。奎刚注意着安纳金的表情，现在用这件事来刺激安纳金绝对不是个好主意，这整件事都很有可能是个陷阱，欧比旺是个西斯，这极有可能只是西斯的诱敌之计；就算欧比旺已经弃暗投明，但他残忍谋杀了无数无辜的人，换句话说，他死有余辜，他们根本不必救他，欧比旺自己也一再叮嘱他们不要轻易抛头露面，可见死不救从来不是奎刚的作风，直觉告诉他，他们应该去营救欧比旺，但最终的决定，还是要由安纳金来做。

“关掉它。”安纳金说完之后转过了身，“我们还有多久能到达仕里星？”

“大约一小时，天行者师父，您有什么吩咐吗？”

仕里星，托格鲁塔人居住的星球，阿索卡的故乡。带着他经历无数冒险的师父，共同莽撞共同成长的师父，很有可能已经与他天人永隔的师父。

“我要你照顾好这些幼徒，你可以做到吗？”安纳金蹲了下来，与奎刚视线齐平，他尽量挤出一个微笑对奎刚说。

安纳金这一去凶多吉少，但奎刚早就听说过这位天行者师父的脾气，他知道自己根本拦不住他：“您可以放心。”

 

————————————

 

即使已经饿得两眼昏花，欧比旺依旧保持着优雅的姿态。第三天，大概担心他会被饿死，帕尔帕庭终于允许欧比旺进食了。和餐盘一起送进来的还有一个全息通讯器，红灯闪烁，欧比旺盘腿坐在了地上，一边嚼着青菜一边打开了通讯器：“您有什么吩咐，师父？”

“只是想看看我的徒弟过得怎么样。”全息投影中帕尔帕庭被帽子遮住了一多半脸，欧比旺依旧只能看到他的嘴唇一开一合。

“多谢师父关心，这里安静的很，很适合冥想。”欧比旺将自己不喜欢的青菜拨到一旁，“只不过我对伙食的期待要更高一点。”

“每日一餐变成每日三餐，这很简单，只要你告诉我天行者的位置。”

很好，帕尔帕庭的宇宙通报没有效果，安纳金没有现身。

他根本没看到，或者他根本不在乎。

“我很愿意告诉您他的位置，师父，只不过我真的不知道他在哪里。”欧比旺让自己的表情尽量诚恳，但他们两个心里都清楚事实究竟如何。

“那好吧，享受你的食物，我的徒弟。”

“祝您早日捕到猎物，我的师父。”欧比旺举起手中不存在的酒杯，向帕尔帕庭敬了敬。

安纳金或许会迟来，但一定会到。

欧比旺享有每日一餐之后的第四天，守卫倒地的声音打断了他的冥想。如此大张旗鼓地闯进来，安纳金真是不打算活着回去了吗？冲动和高调少一样他都会怀疑来者是别人，而偏偏来者是兼具这两样品质的佼佼者。他并不希望安纳金来这里救他。

“我告诉过你藏起来，安纳金，为什么你就不能听我一次？”欧比旺又恢复了从前那副处变不惊的模样，语气毫无波澜，像是一具被编码了高级程序的机器人，先进归先进，就是没有感情。

“怎么？惹恼了你的新师父，被关禁闭了吗？”安纳金将牢笼的锁劈开，欧比旺又伸出手示意他将手环劈开：“实际上，你才是我的新师父。”

“你在想什么，欧比旺？把你的手铐劈开好让你在背后暗算我吗？”安纳金冷笑一声，将欧比旺从牢笼里揪了出来，这时他突然发现欧比旺的学徒辫不见了，愤怒与受到背叛的屈辱感让他忍不住像对待囚犯一样将他推到自己前面，“走！”

但安纳金其实并没有怎么用力，于欧比旺却觉得每一下都在把他推下悬崖，他背对着安纳金，脸上的落寞后者看不到，他仍用自己特有的幽默口吻为自己缓解情绪：“不得不说，师父，你的不信任真的让我很伤心。”

“我给过你我的信任，欧比旺，你辜负了它，”安纳金盯着欧比旺的背影，他脸上的痛苦后者同样看不到，“现在我们都要付出代价。”

欧比旺鲜少主动利用他与安纳金之间的联结去探寻安纳金的状态，安纳金曾经三令五申地和他说过他不喜欢被别人干涉隐私，他的窥探会让安纳金变得警惕，曾经为了任务他不得不把自己的好奇心丢在一旁，而现在任务已经结束了，或许在他死前满足一下好奇心，实现自己的小小遗愿并不为过。

欧比旺将一丝原力汇入联结之处，他想知道安纳金究竟痛恨自己恨到什么程度，但安纳金的警惕性显然比欧比旺想象的要高很多，就像从前制止欧比旺的恶作剧一样，安纳金呵斥到：“欧比旺！停下！”

“很抱歉，师父！”欧比旺举了举手，“陋习难改，你知道，我是个卧底，还是个骗子，或者你可以说我是个叛徒。”

“再那样做，你会变成一具尸体。”

“那你又何必大费周折来救我呢？你知道这一次你是有来无回的，我们都会死在这里。”欧比旺说，“还是你希望能和你的爱徒死在一起？”

死在一起，一起死。同样的说法，只看别人要怎样理解。安纳金没有回应，而是继续走着他的计划路线。

欧比旺也变得安静了，空旷的长廊里只能听到两个人的脚步声和衣服摩擦的声音。

“你注意到了？”欧比旺小声地耳语到，不知何时他们已经从一前一后变成了并肩行走，除了手铐，一切和往日无异。

“太安静了。”安纳金回答道。

这是个陷阱，但这是安纳金最喜爱的陷阱。

没有戒备森严的守卫，没有神出鬼没的巡逻，没有络绎不绝的援兵，帕尔帕庭几乎是直接把欧比旺双手奉上。

“他想让你帮我越狱。等等，安纳金！”欧比旺停了下来，一种不好的预感让他周身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，为了防止周围有监听设备，他凑到安纳金耳边问道，“来之前你怎么安顿的那群幼徒？”

“我不会告诉你。”安纳金重新隔开了他与欧比旺之间的距离，“你自己猜吧。”

“你最好祈祷我不要猜对了，安纳金，如果我能轻易猜对，那他们就有危险了！”欧比旺把安纳金拉近，“塔图因，仕里星，斯图乔恩，拜托告诉我他们不在这几个地方！”

“……我想我们要赶紧行动了。”安纳金砍断了他的抑制手环。

“噢！安纳金，说真的？你不用脑子的吗？”

“他们还是孩子，他们，”安纳金降低了声音同样在欧比旺耳边小声说道，“他们需要照顾，我只能把他们放到我信得过的地方！我没有别的选择！”

“他们是绝地，他们不需要照顾，他们需要躲起来！到一个没有人能猜到的地方，一个没有人能认出他们的地方，我甚至不介意你把他们扔到某个文明未开化的星球上去！你所做的和把他们带到纳布或者科洛桑有什么区别！”

“别把一切怪在我头上，欧比旺，如果你不被抓我根本不需要跑来救你！”安纳金扳过欧比旺的肩膀迫使他面对着自己，“或者，如果你没有投靠西斯，我们根本不会落到今天这个地步！”

真是知道怎么伤人，安纳金。

欧比旺挣开了安纳金的双手，“绝地的腐朽信条蒙蔽了你的双眼，安纳金，从一开始我就不是绝地，你难道还没明白吗？”欧比旺的表情中又出现了标志性的嘲讽，平常得让安纳金一瞬间以为他们回到了从前一起执行任务的时候，“还有你们宣誓效忠的共和国，简直是我听到的最大的笑话。他们没有共同利益，只想着如何为自己谋求私利，共和国，邦联，没什么区别，一切合作关系都建立在自身利益受到损害的条件下。”

“统治者看不到最低贱的生命为了存活进行了怎样的挣扎，为什么绝地要去保护这样一群人？其他绝地不能理解我，但我可以确定，安纳金，你理解我的感受，你知道我说的是什么意思！”

“战争可以让新的政权取代腐朽无能的统治，而战争之后人们需要和平，需要新的秩序。”欧比旺发泄了一通，最终又绕回了帝国宣传标语上。

“我知道你想说什么。”安纳金说，他自己就曾是个地位低贱的奴隶，如果不是阿索卡把自己捡回来，他大概现在还在塔图因吃沙子，但欧比旺所说的一切不该是他犯下这些错误的理由。历史自会前进，欧比旺不应该成为它的推手，或者说，他不希望欧比旺成为这个推手，“但你不必非要这样做，如果你足够信任我，你就应该告诉我。”

“很抱歉，安纳金，我没有其他的选择，我信任你，但是我只能这样做。”帕尔帕庭从来没有把他的全部计划告诉欧比旺，他对66号令的执行一无所知，或许那位精通原力黑暗面的西斯尊主早已预见到自己的背叛，欧比旺也并不太在乎两方势力谁胜谁负，只要最终银河系恢复和平，他可以接受任何结果，这是欧比旺唯一的心愿，和平曾是他唯一的信仰。帕尔帕庭发现了他，收留了他，训练他，让他成为绝地，他没有选择，从一开始选择权就不在他的手上，他为了信仰，背叛了所有人。

“我不是个阴谋家，我只是一颗棋子。”欧比旺说，“如果没有你，我的任务会轻松很多，或许现在我正作为帝国功臣站在帕尔帕庭身后一同欣赏银河帝国的壮美河山，可我犯了错，我失去了他的信任，但我并不后悔，再来一次，我还会这样选择。”

“现在不是说这些的时候，欧比旺，我们得离开这里。”安纳金不敢看向欧比旺的双眼，他只能催促着，躲藏着，做着安纳金天行者最不愿做的事情——当一个懦夫。

“我不需要说太多，安纳金，你知道该不该相信我。你一直都知道，我欺骗过你，但我不想伤害你。”

他一直都知道吗？他自己并不清楚。他只是做出了选择，和欧比旺一样，做出一个又一个选择。“听听你自己说的话，欧比旺，如果再给我一次机会，我会揭穿你的谎言。”

欧比旺没有继续这个话题，他精通无数种语言，但此刻他却发现即使在脑海里搜罗个遍，他也找不到能回应安纳金的词句。他从不知道他和安纳金可以把一个话题聊到一个死胡同，一段无聊对话的继续需要两个人你来我往，他们曾经最擅长无休止的闲谈，现在却连一声叹息都显得无比奢侈。

“听我说，安纳金，他的目标是你，如果我没猜错，他想要利用我和幼徒来引诱你堕入黑暗面，答应我，无论发生什么，永远不要向黑暗面屈服。”欧比旺主动坐到了副驾驶的位置，安纳金跟在他身后，坐到了驾驶员的座位上面。

“我不是你，我永远不会与他为伍。”安纳金全神贯注地操作着飞船，似乎并没有对欧比旺的话产生什么反应，“检查一下飞船，确保我们没有被跟踪或者监听。”

欧比旺只能认命地去检查飞船：“他可能会当着你的面，将幼徒一个一个残忍杀死，或许利用我的背叛来激怒你，或许，或许他会觉得你仍然把我当成徒弟，同样在你面前杀死我，或许还有更残忍的方式，安纳金，你要控制你自己，不能让他得逞。”

“说完了吗？”

“一个人临死之前不能多说几句遗言吗？”

“你不会死的。”

“他不会放过我的。”

“我不会让你死，你，幼徒，一个也不会出事。”

“你到底听没听进我刚才说的话？你要学会放手，你不可能拯救每一个人！”欧比旺叹了口气，“我会尽我所能帮助你，安纳金，如果你不能打败他，你就带着幼徒离开。”

“我不知道你注意到没有，欧比旺，我们的话题一直在绕圈子，”安纳金终于肯看他一眼，“别让我再重复，我不会堕入黑暗面，而你和幼徒也都会安然无恙。”

“如果连你也堕入黑暗面，这个世界要怎么办！”欧比旺第一次冲安纳金发脾气，竟然是在这种场合，安纳金却有些沾沾自喜，原来欧比旺也有情绪的吗？

“我猜我会利用黑暗面的力量打败帕尔帕庭？”安纳金开玩笑地说道，“你也是黑暗原力的使用者，欧比旺，可你不是个恶魔，力量的善恶取决于它的用途，而不是人们赋予它的定义。”

“并不是像你想像得那样简单，安纳金，那种力量只会吞噬你，夺走你的全部，你的生活中除了痛苦之外将一无所有，黑暗将如影随形，至死方休。”

而那不是欧比旺希望看到的。

“你并没有那样，对吗？”安纳金说，“你应该相信我，欧比旺。”

欧比旺生命中不幸中的万幸是安纳金的存在。黑暗在他生命伊始留下烙印，他在最底层的世界里摸爬滚打，每日为温饱到处奔波，不择手段，帕尔帕庭将他捞出泥沼，扔进了一座暗无天日的深坑。而安纳金，安纳金带着他的光芒，向他抛出了绳索，向他指明了脱离痛苦的路径，安纳金是一座灯塔，而欧比旺想让这座灯塔希望长明。他足够幸运遇到安纳金让他不至于在黑暗中迷失自我，安纳金又将以谁作为灯塔才能不被痛苦侵蚀呢？

“我当然相信你，但我不能让你去冒险……”欧比旺声音几不可闻，他早就应该意识到自己的师父有多么固执，而这段对话的根本不会以安纳金乖乖听话而告终，他将谈话引回更有商讨余地的主题上，“我们不能回仕里星，你把我救出来之后他立刻就会收到消息，我猜他现在一定会想方设法跟在我们身后。”欧比旺把从飞船上取下的追踪器捏碎扔到了地上，“我们得把他们引到别的地方。”

“但你也说了，他们肯定会先去几个可能性最大的地方抓他们，我们应该去保护他们。”

“我们去和不去结果是一样的，一旦被帕尔帕庭发现，我们都会死在那里，还会连累那些托格鲁塔人，如果我们把他们引开，他们就不会把那里作为搜索的重点，这样至少给他们争取了逃跑的时间。”

“帝国最不缺的就是兵力，无论我们去不去仕里星他们都会把那里翻个底朝天，我们应该去保护他们。”

“你是认真的还是单纯想要跟我对着干？”

“二者都有。”

 

————————————

 

“总是做出错误的决定，你不觉得厌烦吗？”

安纳金和欧比旺背靠背站着，将光剑横在身前，与一圈帝国风暴兵对峙。以他们两个人的能力，打倒这些士兵易如反掌，但他们和幼徒失去了联系，最有可能发生的就是他们已经被抓了起来，要救他们就必须先找到他们的关押地点，再带着他们一起越狱。

“有些事你不喜欢，但是必须要去习惯。好在我很擅长做出错误的决定。”

“把手举起来，不要动，绝地！”一个红肩暴风兵壮着胆子说，“把你们的光剑丢到地上！”

安纳金和欧比旺同时转头看了看对方，丢掉了光剑。

“你的红色光剑呢？”安纳金小声问道。

“藏在衣服里面。”欧比旺的回答让安纳金感到略微安心，“被铐住的滋味真不好。”话音未落，一副崭新的原力抑制手环就在他手腕上应声闭合，“安纳金，你还记得我们在沃巴尼执行任务的那次吗？”

“你是说，我丢掉右手的那次？我还真是一点儿印象都没有了呢！”安纳金阴阳怪气地回答。

“我很抱歉提起了你的伤心事。”

“我的伤心事？你说丢掉右手？那只是个意外罢了，我更伤心的是那个地方竟然没有通风管，哦不对，是我的徒弟在那里找不到通风管。”

都这么久了，他就不能让通风管这件事过去吗？

欧比旺知道自己理亏，他索性直奔主题：“当时我被格里菲斯挟持……”

安纳金打断他：“你是说，你假装被挟持？”

“……当时我假装被格里菲斯挟持，你挣脱了手上的原力抑制手环，你是怎么做到的？”

安纳金仿佛突然回到了那颗尘云覆盖的行星，回到了那个阴郁昏黄的下午。绝地对以往的任务要熟记于心，以便于为日后积累经验，安纳金试图将任务中的情感与画面剥离开来，可在脑海中重现的每一个画面都打上了情感的记号。

如果他能学会放手，他就应该放弃任务，放弃欧比旺，离开那个充满谎言与背叛的山洞。

如果他能摒弃杂念，他就应该发现欧比旺在在肆意破坏任务时露出的马脚。

如果他能放下感情，他就无法挣开那副抑制手环。

他从来都不怕死。当奴隶时不怕，和阿索卡游历银河时不怕，与欧比旺并肩作战时也不怕。

可他怕欧比旺受到伤害。

安纳金护短，明眼人都能看的出来，欧比旺在执行任务时状况百出，安纳金都不许别人说他一句坏话，毫不夸张地说，如果欧比旺跑着跑着被地上的石头绊倒，安纳金会用原力把那块石头捏成齑粉。

如果欧比旺出了什么意外，他将把所有责任归咎于他自己。

或许是曾经的经历让安纳金害怕失去，他珍惜身边的几乎每一个朋友，但不知何时他开始明白，对欧比旺的爱和其他人，他的感情有了本质上的区别。

被明令禁止的感情里，安纳金渴望占有欧比旺的全部，同时渴望将他的全部给予欧比旺，占有和奉献疯狂地纠缠斗争，缠住了他的咽喉，在他的胃里打了一个结，最终将他的心搅成一团乱麻。

而现实里一边是他誓死效忠的绝地信条，一边是他呼之欲出的汹涌爱意，他像是行走在高空的钢索上一样，无论哪一边有所偏斜，他都将落入万丈深渊。

“如果我做不到，你就会死在那里。”安纳金垂眼将目光放在自己的手上，“如果连自己的徒弟都保护不了，我还做什么师父？”

“原来如此。”欧比旺善于隐藏自己的情绪，此刻他将失落包裹起来，拿出了感激和愧疚，“谢谢你选择救我，我很抱歉曾经骗了你。”

“你也没有让我失望，不是吗？”安纳金笑着对他说，“你没有把我扔在山洞里，你也没有把我扔下悬崖。”

安纳金是个爱笑的人。他的眉眼距离很近，鼻子又挺拔，不做表情时英俊中总带着一丝冷酷和距离感，但对欧比旺来说不是这样，他爱笑，和欧比旺在一起时，他很少摆出师父的架子，他们会嘲笑对方，会讲关于对方的笑话，比起师徒，他们更像是朋友。安纳金的嘴唇和他不同，他的嘴唇很薄，笑起来时几乎看不见嘴唇的颜色，他用唇红齿白形容安纳金的笑，被警告永远也不许再那样说。他熟悉安纳金的笑，可现在他发现，安纳金的笑容里有些东西是他不能理解的，有些东西不见了，有些东西出现了，他说不上来，但他知道安纳金的笑和以前不一样了。

“你当时果然没有昏迷。”

“我当时并不清醒，但我知道自己在做什么。”

“你在试探我。”

“而你伪装得很好。”

“你从那时就开始怀疑我了，所以你才告诉阿索卡不想再让我和你一起执行任务？”

“你当时也没睡着啊。”

“但我确实寸步不离地在你床边守了三天！”

暴风兵转过头来，欧比旺看不清他头盔下面的表情，但是欧比旺可以肯定他刚刚绝对是在盯着自己看。

“我可没有强迫你留在那！”安纳金无所谓地耸了耸肩，被暴风兵推了一把，他不耐烦地转过身一把推倒了暴风兵，“别再碰我！”

“我建议你们照做，”欧比旺说，“我见过他扯断过那种手环，惹怒了他对你们没好处。”

暴风兵在安纳金手腕上又加了一副手铐。

“再一次，我很抱歉，安纳金。”

 

——————————

 

欧比旺和安纳金并没有在监狱里发现幼徒，奎刚他们并没有被抓到，无论是他们自己想办法保护了自己，还是得到了他人的帮助，这都让欧比旺和安纳金松了一口气。有光剑在身上，逃出监狱并不是问题，只是他们要抓紧时间，赶在帕尔帕庭到来之前离开这里。

“这里一定已经被封锁了，我们得想办法逃出去。为什么你非要被他们抓到呢！”

“从里面越狱要比从外面劫狱要更加简单，而且为了不被问罪，越狱会被压下不上报，他们会先想办法掩盖自己的失误，劫狱就不一样了，这样我们才有更多的时间。帝国一定会严格盘查出入的每一艘飞船，我们不可能悄悄逃出去，要我说不如从正面突围。”

“用什么突围？难道用原力吗？”

“这个嘛……奎刚确实和我说过你可以把一艘飞船捏爆……”

“但我不可能把所有飞船都捏爆。我们不能搞出太大的动静，而且我不能让帕尔帕庭知道我的能力。”

“怎么？都到这个时候了你还是担心惹他不高兴吗？”

“不是你说的那样！”

他要保留实力，在关键时刻能给帕尔帕庭出其不意的一击，也许他们还有获胜的可能，如果帕尔帕庭有所准备，他们必死无疑。

欧比旺抱着肩抬头对安纳金说：“为什么你总表现得像个孩子一样？现在不是翻旧账的时候！如果我们有幸能活下来，你想怎么惩罚我都可以，但前提是我们可以活下来！”

“你说我表现得像个孩子？那为什么你总表现得像个师父一样？你应该听我的而不是告诉我‘安纳金，你应该这样，安纳金，你不应该那样’！我才是你的师父，我应该保护你而不是由你来保护我！”

“噢…天啊…”欧比旺扶住了额头，“停下，安纳金，到此为止。”

安纳金气得转过身背对着欧比旺，片刻之后欧比旺听到了他有些发闷的声音：“也许我们确实应该低调行事。”

安纳金妥协了，欧比旺松了一口气。

“有时我真搞不懂你在想什么，安纳金。”欧比旺转过身。

“如果你能看到我所看到的，你就知道我在想什么了。”安纳金伸手一指。

“我什么也没看见，那不过是一家商店，有什么特别的吗？”

“他们会留意两个男性绝地……”

欧比旺终于注意到了橱窗里展示的女性服装，他突然有了一种不好的预感。

“没门。”

“是你说的我们要悄悄离开，这是我能想到的最好的办法。如果你不同意，那我们只能硬闯了。”

“为什么要由我来穿？”结账之后，欧比旺拎着袋子走在前面碎碎念。

“你扮起女孩来比我更有说服力。”安纳金说。

“哦，真的吗，明明你才是好看的那个，你甚至都不用戴假发！”

“但从我的角度来看，你才是好看的那个。”

空气安静了几秒钟，安纳金咳了一声：“我的喉结太明显了，我们会穿帮的。”

“这最好行得通……”他认命地走进了更衣室，几分钟之后带着一脸壮士就义的表情走了出来。棕色的长发把他本身的短发完全遮住，还盖住了一点婴儿肥，他原来的衣服被装进了袋子，他身上则穿了一件深棕色的长裙。

安纳金像是被雷劈了一样站在原地一动不动地盯着欧比旺胸前微微凸起的两团。

欧比旺咬着牙齿说：“别再盯着我看了，快走！”

安纳金强忍着笑出声的冲动，肩膀不住地发抖：“你是怎么……”他一边说着一边在自己胸前比划。

“我照了镜子，我根本不像个女孩子！我……塞了两块布进去……”

“相信我，你现在就像个公主一样！”安纳金笑着说。

“我们就快没命了，安纳金，你怎么还笑得出来？”

“我不知道你是什么感受，我的徒弟，”安纳金自然又随意地搂住了欧比旺的肩膀，欧比旺的身体僵硬了一瞬间，安纳金并没有注意到，他接着说，“或许以往我们共同面对的每个“生死关头”对于你来说都是假的，你可以轻而易举地化解危机，但对我而言他们都是真的，我已经习惯了，这次和以往的每一次都一样，有你，有我，有危险，如果明天我们注定失去生命，你猜我会在今天忧心忡忡还是干脆活到极致呢？”

安纳金停在了一家男装店，随便给自己选了一件浅色的衣服，欧比旺不得不承认，安纳金是那种披床单都挡不住帅气的人。

“我看起来怎么样？”安纳金摊开双手，转了个圈。

“你看起来好极了。”欧比旺翻了个白眼，拽住他向外走，“我们不能再耽搁了。”

而且他也受够了商店里其他人毫不遮掩的目光注视了。

该死的安纳金为什么就要像个模特一样站在那里任人观赏呢！

走出两步却被安纳金一把拽了回去，没等他反应，安纳金抓着他回到了商店。

“巡逻兵！”安纳金在他耳边低声说到，“等他们过去再走。”

欧比旺看了看试衣镜里面自己的打扮，把安纳金扳过去：“就算是塔诺大师在这里也认不出咱们两个。”在意识到自己说了什么之后欧比旺捂住了嘴。

“我没找到师父。我联系不上她。”安纳金将拳头怼到了墙上，欧比旺抓住了他的手腕示意他不要吸引不必要的注意，却被安纳金一把甩开。

“虽然我想我应该安慰你，安纳金，但接受事实才是明智的选择。”欧比旺的无处安放的手不安地绞着腰间的丝带，“我很抱歉事情发展成今天这个样子。”

“别说了。”安纳金抓住了他的手大步走出商店，欧比旺不得不松开手中的丝带，“解决完帕尔帕庭之后我会继续找她。”

买票，检查，一切都进行的异常顺利，安纳金和欧比旺伪装成一对兄妹，成功的登上了客运飞船。欧比旺看向窗外：“我们这是在送死。我们应该躲起来。”

“我们不可能一直躲躲藏藏，我们必须杀了他。”

“我们可以等到我们有把握之后再去找他。”

“你看看这个地方，欧比旺，这里曾经是多么和平美丽的星球，直到帝国把它肮脏的爪子伸向这里。我们晚一天摧毁它，就有无数无辜的人受到伤害。”

欧比旺皱着眉将头重新偏向窗外，一只手却伸了过来，伸向他的额头，抚平了他的忧虑。

“打起精神来，我的‘妹妹’，我们必须奋力一搏，你看这样如何？如果形势不好，我们再想办法逃跑？”

“从我成为你徒弟的那天，你做过的全部都是带我冲向危险！就像你说的，对你而言，这次和以往仍旧没什么区别吧！”欧比旺对帕尔帕庭感到畏惧吗？当然！帕尔帕庭就是一个噩梦，只不过他是真实存在的噩梦，想到要面对帕尔帕庭，欧比旺就无法控制自己的恐惧，“为什么你从来就不能离麻烦远一点呢！”

“你得承认，待在训练室永远学不到真正有用的东西，而且，没错，这次和以往没什么区别，而结果也不会有区别，相信我。”安纳金把欧比旺的头压向自己的肩膀，“放松，欧比旺，我们会成功杀掉帕尔帕庭的。”

欧比旺的心跳剧烈加速，安纳金感受到了原力联结之处的异状，他低头看向欧比旺，却遇上了欧比旺撞过来的亲吻。

他第一次光明正大地向安纳金表达他的感情。

那甚至算不得亲吻，只是一个少年鼓足全部勇气去触碰所爱之人的莽撞举动，只是一个即将面对死亡的绝望者最后的一场战役，如蜻蜓点水般一触即逝。如果死亡的脚步片刻不停地追赶，他要在跌落悬崖时体验飞翔。

“这算是报复，安纳金，你在……”

欧比旺没说出的话被安纳金用嘴唇堵回了嘴里，瞪大双眼，欧比旺看到了旁座乘客鄙夷的眼神。安纳金注意到了他片刻的分神，轻轻咬了他的下唇。没有了酒精的作用，安纳金的吻不像上一次一样带着歇斯底里的疯狂和侵略，而是充满了爱意与缠绵，原力联结之处的波动从未如此剧烈，一股莫名的感觉涌上了欧比旺的心头，他闭上双眼沉醉在这个深情的亲吻中，却看到一个幻象，幻象里安纳金双眼中噙着泪水，他说：这又是你的另一个谎言吗？

不，安纳金，不是谎言，我不会再对你撒谎。

幻象转瞬即逝，他睁开眼睛，只看到安纳金颤动的睫毛，他伸手环住安纳金，两片嘴唇恋恋不舍地离开对方，他听到安纳金的声音在他耳边回荡：“现在，欧比旺，整个世界都在我的怀里，我真希望我能早点知道你在想什么。”

“你刚才做的可不是绝地的作风，我的师父。”欧比旺对上他的眼神，整个世界都在他的眼睛里。

“我会退出绝地武士团，如果我们还有武士团的话。我不一定非得是绝地，现在，没有什么比你更重要。”

绝地曾经是他的信仰，但为了爱情，他可以抛弃他的信仰。

 

————————————

 

“修好了吗？”听见脚步声，欧比旺回也不头地问道。离开客运飞船之后他们买了一艘堪称“会飞的垃圾”的飞船，毫不意外的半路抛了锚。

安纳金把工具扔到一边：“差不多了，我想休息一下，顺便出来看看我的徒弟练习的怎么样了。”安纳金一步一步走近欧比旺，从背后飞快地亲吻了一下他的脸颊，很快，安纳金注意到了他的头发。“你把辫子接上了？”安纳金揪着他的学徒辫问道。

“停下，安纳金！”欧比旺缩了缩脖子，“你这样会让我分心。”

“让你分心的事无处不在！”安纳金的脸上浮出了得意的笑容，“而且你也需要休息一下。”

“我很乐意停下来陪你一会儿，但我觉得我应该抓紧时间练习。”欧比旺重新调整好了姿势，挥舞着他的两支光剑。

安纳金没有继续打扰，他坐在舷梯上看着欧比旺熟练着一些他从未见过的招式，凉风习习，少年面朝着阳光，将后背和长影留给身后眷恋的眼神。安纳金甚至愿意坐在那里直到自己变成化石，只要能定格住这样美好的时光。

欧比旺突然停了下来：“安纳金，你能坐到其他地方休息吗？”

“不好意思，我的沉默打扰到你了吗？”

“呃，是啊，光是知道你坐在哪里盯着我就让我没办法专心。”欧比旺擦了一把汗，“更不用提我还要不停地去思考你在想什么！”

“为什么不直接问我呢？”

“好……吧，你在想什么？”

“我在想我第一次见到你的时候。那时你只有七岁，很难把现在的你和那个乖小孩联系到一起，我很好奇为什么就连尤达都没有发现你是个内奸？”

“我不知道，他们根本就没有怀疑过我。”欧比旺收起光剑坐到了安纳金旁边，“帕尔帕庭对原力了解很多，大部分时间他都是在用训练绝地的方式训练我，我猜也有可能是我根本就没我想象中那么黑暗，但我的罪行仍然不可原谅。”

安纳金不忍心看到欧比旺垂头丧气自责的样子：“我相信尤达大师的眼光，他一定发现了你内心中还有更多的善，而他希望我能把你教好，我想这结果应该有我一半责任。”欧比旺只不过是在不谙世事的时候不幸遇到了整个银河系最邪恶的人，被控制，被蛊惑，他有责任，但他并不邪恶。

“我杀了他们，安纳金，所有人，我炸毁了圣殿，我背叛了绝地。”

“你从来不是个真正的绝地，又何谈背叛？我知道你永远也不会原谅自己，该发生的不该发生的都已经发生了，我们无法假装它从未发生过，但现在我们有机会弥补你的过错，消灭西斯，趁他还没有统治整个银河系。”

安纳金感受到他和欧比旺的师徒连结一天比一天强，而此刻他正分担着欧比旺的悔恨和痛苦，如果可以，他甚至希望能将这痛苦全部抗下来，无论是出于保护欲还是出于爱，他都愿意付出一切来卸下欧比旺的负担。

倚靠在安纳金的怀里，伴随着安纳金的体温带给欧比旺的安全感让他可以从令人窒息的痛苦中获得短暂的放松，他闭上眼睛，突然之间幻象再次出现在他脑海中，比上次的画面更加清晰，他躺在安纳金怀里双眼紧闭，而安纳金仍旧说着着那句话：这又是你的另一个谎言吗？

欧比旺睁开眼睛，他看到的会是最终的结果吗？

“如果这次任务中，我出了什么意外，安纳金，答应我，你要放手。”

“不如你答应我不要出事怎么样？我不想活在一个没有你的世界里，我不知道那样还有什么意义。”安纳金的话让欧比旺感到既幸福又痛苦，无论他们之间的关系曾经有多么疏离和复杂，现在都变得亲密而又简单，现在他们之间存在的只有爱，两颗心被爱紧紧绑在一起，如果一颗心停止跳动失去温度，只会让另一颗心也逐渐变得冰冷，爱却不会给任何一个人松绑。他知道他的要求强人所难，因为他清楚，如果死去的是安纳金，他要面对的将是他永远也无法承受的毁灭。

“从我记事之后，我就一直渴望能成为某些集体的一部分，或许你听了之后会觉得可笑，我想要被接纳，安纳金，真正的接纳，不是像加入工作一样加入绝地，或者是，为帕尔帕庭卖命。我一直以为我永远也不可能得到我想要的，直到你改变了一切，我希望我能早些对你说出这些话，我很高兴知道你也有和我一样的感觉……答应我，安纳金，无论如何，活下去……不止是你，我也一样，即使我们不能在一起，另一个人一定要活下去，因为在我们生命里有一个人付出了一切只为让另一个人的生命得以延续，不要让那个人的付出被白白浪费。还有……我答应你，我会保护好自己。”

安纳金不喜欢欧比旺像是交代遗言一样的口吻，这让他感到心慌，为了压下心底的恐惧，他捏了捏欧比旺的肩膀：“这听起来可一点也不像个十六岁的孩子会说的话，你应该学着幼稚点。”

“我们两个里面至少得有一个成熟的！”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”

欧比旺强迫自己离开安纳金的怀里，推了他一把：“去修飞船！”

“你知道吗？其实我有点开始喜欢这个地方了！”安纳金重新把欧比旺拉回怀里，恶作剧般地用胳膊紧紧圈住了他。

在体型上毫不占优势的欧比旺只能用原力把安纳金的手掰开：“别磨蹭！我们还有个西斯要杀呢，任务完成之后你可以在这里待一辈子。”

“提前声明，我不会自己在这里待着！”欧比旺没有还嘴的机会，安纳金已经跑回了飞船里。

 

——————————

 

“你们终于来了。”帕尔帕庭负手立于窗前，背对着他们。

“我们一起行动，安纳金……”

“我现在就要杀了他！”“不！安纳金！”

安纳金没有让欧比旺说完一整句话便挥剑向帕尔帕庭冲去，欧比旺在他身后徒劳地进行着无用的劝阻，帕尔帕庭只用一只手便将安纳金死死地钉在墙上，后者双手胡乱的抓挠着脖颈，试图找回自己的呼吸。欧比旺使出全力将帕尔帕庭推得向后踉跄了几步：“放开他！”

安纳金摔到了地上，欧比旺在他再次鲁莽地冲向死亡之前拉住了他：“安纳金，如果我们想杀了他，我们必须一起行动！”

“真是可惜，我最初的确将你作为我的徒弟来培养，欧比旺，可随着你的变化，我不得不改变想法，因为你永远也不可能成为真正的西斯。西斯无所畏惧，而我在你心里感到了恐惧。”帕尔帕庭说道，“失去某人的恐惧。”

“然而，你不能否认你的感情，欧比旺，正是它使你与众不同。”光剑从帕尔帕庭双手中滑出，瞬间点亮，他微微向前迈了一步，“而它也将导致你的毁灭！”

下一秒安纳金和欧比旺便感受到了来自帕尔帕庭强大原力的压制，他们不得不双手持剑来对抗帕尔帕庭强势的攻击，帕尔帕庭在剑术和原力之间的随意切换让他在战斗中显得游刃有余，欧比旺好不容易才找准时机抽出了自己第二把光剑。

“你的表现让我很惊讶，欧比旺。”欧比旺和帕尔帕庭各持双剑缠斗在一起，动作比R2放给安纳金的录像里还要迅速，他没办法在保证不伤害欧比旺的情况下加入战斗。比起帕尔帕庭，欧比旺有些年龄上的优势，他更加敏捷灵巧，但也正是年龄让他缺乏经验，欧比旺在帕尔帕庭身上留下了几处伤口，最终被帕尔帕庭击倒在地。

“真是可惜，以你的天赋，你本可以造就一番伟大的事业，我能感受到你的恨意，但你却不会用它。”帕尔帕庭将光剑抵在欧比旺胸口，“到头来你却成了一个一事无成的废物。”

一瞬间，安纳金又找回了当初在山洞里挣开手铐的力量，光剑正在烧穿欧比旺的外衣，刺穿他的皮肤，安纳金用原力将帕尔帕庭抛上高空，随后扼住了他的喉咙，看到了安纳金瞳孔中的仇恨，帕尔帕庭满意地翘了翘嘴角。

“不，安纳金，控制你自己！”

安纳金片刻的分神给了帕尔帕庭脱身的机会，他向安纳金扑过去，砍掉了安纳金整条左手臂，随后又挥剑砍向安纳金的双腿。

欧比旺闪身用光剑挡住了帕尔帕庭的攻击，然后立刻用原力将他推离安纳金。这是一场原力的对峙，欧比旺丢掉了双手中的光剑，帕尔帕庭也熄灭了手中的光剑。安纳金脸色苍白，疼痛让他浑身冒出了冷汗，大脑时而晕眩，模糊中他只听到欧比旺正在和帕尔帕庭对话中的几个词语。

“……回来……教给你……普雷格斯……知道……”

“……足够……看出……不同……”

“……不知道……一起死……”

“……安纳金……安纳金！”

安纳金！动手！他终于听到欧比旺说了什么。

“不要这么做，安纳金！如果你现在将我击倒，欧比旺会跟我一起死掉！”

“杀了他！安纳金！现在！”欧比旺的嘴角和眼角都渗出了一点血迹，金色覆盖了他双眼中曾经存在的灵动，泛着一丝可怖的血色，安纳金听到他在向他嘶吼，“他在骗你，安纳金！你再不动手我们就再也没有机会了！”

强烈的原力使欧比旺和帕尔帕庭周围的空间微微扭曲，气流吹动着他们的衣服猎猎作响，靠近的每一步，安纳金都觉得皮肤正在被一点点撕裂，他忍着巨大的痛苦怒吼了一声挥剑向帕尔帕庭砍去，帕尔帕庭被斜着砍成两段，原力骤然爆发，安纳金和欧比旺被一股强劲的力量抛下了台阶。

“最后一个谎言了，我保证，安纳金……”他的声音消失在了空气中，最终也没能传到安纳金耳边。

后脑撞在了墙上，安纳金几乎失去了意识，片刻后他挣扎着站起来摇摇晃晃地跑到欧比旺身边。

“醒醒！欧比旺！”安纳金把欧比旺从地上抱起来，他的身体如此沉重，柔软无力，安纳金使劲晃了晃他，“欧比旺！醒醒！欧比旺！”

强烈的恐惧和不安窜上了他的大脑，如果帕尔帕庭说的是真的呢……如果……如果欧比旺又对他撒谎了呢……

他一声一声不停地呼唤着怀里人的名字，他小心翼翼地用原力去探寻他的状况，但一瞬间便停止了探寻。

原力的另一头空荡荡，没有任何回应。

黑暗也好，光明也罢，什么都没有。

 

——————————

 

 

安纳金在达戈巴找到了尤达和幼徒，他将所发生的一切都告知给了尤达大师，省略掉了他和欧比旺之间的事。

“放开过去，你应该。”离开达戈巴之前，尤达对他说了这样一句话。

安纳金可以学会很多东西，但放手从来不在其中。

他还要去找阿索卡，没见到她的尸体，他不会轻易放弃，原力中还有无数奥秘等待他去探索，他不止要活下去，还要按照自己的想法而活，在他的生命中曾经有个人付出了全部让他可以继续行走在光明中，而脚步的沉重仅仅是因为他的灵魂中不止有他自己的重量。


End file.
